slhefandomcom-20200215-history
SLHE - the South London Home Education email group
The South London Home Education email group, SLHE, is a mailing list where local home-educators can arrange activities and communicate about home-ed issues in South London. It is hosted by Googlegroups, and anyone who has an email address can join. It is suitable for people who are currently home-educating. If you're not currently home-educating but are researching home-education, then SLHE wouldn't be very useful, but we would be very happy to help you find other resources which may help you make your decision, and to forward messages from you to the group if appropriate - contact the moderators on slhe+owners@googlegroups.com slhe+owners@googlegroups.com . This wiki contains information on activities and resources in the area which may be of interest, too. Visit SLHE on Googlegroups = SLHE Guidelines = Welcome to SLHE; hopefully you will find some good new HE friends and activities through our group. It would be nice if you could send a message to introduce yourself to the group. When you send a message to slhe@googlegroups.com, it goes out to all members of the group How to reply if you receive individual emails: If you want to reply direct to someone who's sent a message via the group, just click "reply" and it should go direct to them. If you want to reply to the group as a whole, to join in a group discussion, click "Reply All" . Most email programs offer this as an option, eg on Hotmail, click the arrow next to "Reply". On Gmail there is an extra arrow next to the Reply arrow which allows you to forward or reply to all. How to reply if you receive the Digest: If you receive group posts bundled together as a digest, then if you just hit 'reply' your message will go to the whole group, AND it will quote the whole digest in your message, AND the subject line will be nonsense, ie "SLHE Digest number xxxx". Therefore, if you want to send a message to the group from the digest you'll need to edit the subject line, and delete all the old messages that you don't want to quote. It might be easier just to start a new message and address it toslhe@googlegroups.com. If you want to reply to someone offlist from the Digest, you'll need to click on their name (if it's underlined), or copy and paste their email address into a new message. If you just hit 'reply' then your juicy gossip or "please add me to your trip" email will go to all 500+ members of SLHE. You can change from Digest format to individual emails at any time, by visiting Googlegroups at the link on every email you receive from the group. What can I post on SLHE? Anything directly related to home education in our area! Please share information about HE events, groups and trips, and discuss home education in our area - requests for information, discussions about resources, Local Authorities, etc.. We do ask members to keep posts to things that are relevant to HE; much as we love the big wide world and wider issues, please don't post about them here. It's important to remember that the only thing people have in common on this list is that they home educate in South. London. We don't necessarily share political or religious beliefs and as SLHE is a list for those of all persuasions these topics are best avoided. And, if there ends up being a load of general talk about something, the actual things the list is here for - details of events, groups and visits - tend to get lost. Please don't apologise onlist for the content of your SLHE posts - post it if you think it's fine, or ask if you're really not sure. If you are not sure if something is appropriate for the list, you can always ask the moderators at slhe+owners@googlegroups.com If you are writing a reply that only needs to be seen by one person, then just reply to that person direct. For example, if you just want to say "Please add me to your workshop list" , or "Thanks for organising the trip", it's best to send that offlist. Otherwise, the list gets filled up with detailed arrangements that make it hard for people to find the info they need quickly. But we all hit the wrong button sometimes, so please don't worry if you reply on-list by accident. No need to apologise. No need to comment on-list if another member does this, too - the mods will contact them offlist if necessary. We want to keep the list on-topic for home-ed, and not get into "meta-discussion" about the list itself. If you would like to comment on general list admin or the list guidelines, please contact the moderators at slhe+owners@googlegroups.com - we are here to help keep the list running smoothly so it can best benefit us all. 'Can I publicise petitions, demonstrations and protests on SLHE?' Only if they are directly related to education in the 'conventional' sense. We know that life is an education and anything can be educational, and we all have many other causes that we feel strongly about - but there are other places which are more appropriate to publicise them, eg Facebook and activism groups. 'Can I use SLHE to sell stuff or give stuff away?' Please feel free to advertise anything directly HE-related on the list, eg books, tutoring services, sports or science equipment, educational DVDs. To save the list becoming a local version of Loot or eBay, please don't advertise things which aren't directly educational in the conventional sense. Unless you are offering it for free, in which case go ahead! It's fine to have a signature advertising your business, whatever that may be. (Well OK, we can probably all think of some businesses whichshouldn't routinely be mentioned on here, but most will be fine!) Adding people to SLHE If you'd like us to add someone to the list, please email slondonhe@gmail.com or email slhe@googlegroups.com if you are already on the group. Please give us their name as well as their email, and let us know if they are currently HEing, and (very briefly) how you know them. IE "I met Fred at the Dumps, he's home-edding his ten year old. His email is fred@fred.com"